thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheldon Brookbank
| birth_place = Lanigan, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2001 }} Sheldon Brookbank (born Sheldon W. Brookbank on October 3, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who is currently playing for Lukko Rauma of the Finnish Liiga. He is the younger brother of NHL player Wade Brookbank and the cousin of former NHL player Geoff Sanderson. Playing Career Sheldon played three seasons with the Humboldt Broncos of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, before turning pro. He played one season with the Mississippi Sea Wolves of the ECHL, and then played two seasons with the Grand Rapids Griffins of the AHL. Sheldon was then signed by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and played two seasons with their AHL affiliate, the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks. He was not re-signed and in August of 2005, Sheldon signed a contract with the Predators. In the 2005–06 season with the Predators' affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals, Sheldon had 9 goals, 35 points and 232 penalty minutes. The 2006–07 season saw him named as captain of the Admirals as well as his first call up to the NHL. Sheldon appeared in 3 games with the Predators, and had 1 assist and 12 penalty minutes. He won the Eddie Shore Award as the American Hockey League's Outstanding Defenceman and was an AHL First Team All-Star. While in the AHL that season, he led all defencemen in points at 53 points. On July 2, 2007, Sheldon was signed by the Blue Jackets. He joined the Devils on October 2, 2007 after being waived by the Blue Jackets. He played in 44 games with the Devils in the 2007–08 season and had 8 assists. On February 3, 2009, Sheldon was traded to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for the rights to David McIntyre. He finished the season with one goal and three assists. The 2009–10 season saw him play 66 NHL games which included the Ducks' final 56 consecutive games. At season's end, Sheldon led all Ducks defensemen in plus/minus (+10) to place 2nd overall on the team. On June 2, 2010, he re-signed to a two-year contract to remain with the Ducks. Sheldon played a career-high 80 games during the 2011–12 season, and scored a career-best 3 goals and 11 assists. On July 1, 2012, Sheldon signed a two-year, $2.5 million free agent deal with the Chicago Blackhawks. He was a member of The Chicago Blackhawks as they won the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals. Sheldon was not re-signed by the Blackhawks at the completion of his contract and became a free agent. Without a contract offer, Sheldon agreed to a training camp try-out with the Calgary Flames, but was released by the team on October 1, 2014. He turned to Russia and signed a one-year contract with Ak Bars Kazan of the Kontinental Hockey League on October 31, 2014. The following season, Sheldon remained abroad, moving to the Finnish Liiga, in belatedly signing for Lukko Rauma on November 6, 2015. Career Statistics Category:1980 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Ak Bars Kazan players Category:Lukko Rauma players